


Опасности близких связей

by Smoking_breath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Manipulative!Sheev Palpatine|Darth Sidious, Obi-Wan is presumed dead by everyone who cares about him, bodyguard!Obi-Wan, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath
Summary: ПереводThe Dangers of Familiarityот airas_storyОби-Ван должен был «умереть» ненадолго, только на то время, пока он раскроет заговор графа Дуку и сорвёт его зловещие планы. Он не должен был остаться «мёртвым».Но Палпатин вдруг обнаружил, что Оби-Ван Кеноби, одинокий, изолированный от своих, слишком соблазнителен, чтобы упустить его.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Kudos: 13





	Опасности близких связей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dangers of Familiarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911884) by [airas_story](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airas_story/pseuds/airas_story). 



> I've asked for permission to [airas_story](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airas_story/pseuds/airas_story), the author of the story, to translate and publish it, but there is still no response. Dear author, if you don't like it, then I will delete my translation in Russian right upon your request.

— Меня не перестаёт восхищать ваша и всех джедаев бескорыстная готовность пойти на такие жертвы, — заметил Канцлер Палпатин, в очередной раз окидывая взглядом трансформированное лицо Оби-Вана Кеноби.  
Генерал Кеноби учтиво кивнул в знак согласия, но лицо его оставалось бесстрастно, хотя Канцлер догадывался, что это было скорее личное умение самого джедая, незаменимое при игре в сабакк, а не последствия инъекции, изменившей его внешность до неузнаваемости.   
— Мы делаем всё, что в наших силах ради Республики, Ваше превосходительство, — отозвался он коротко, но с безупречной вежливостью.  
Внимание Кеноби было сосреточено на входе и выходах их укрытия на случай возникновения очередной угрозы или опасности для Канцлера, пока прочие джедаи не уладили ситуацию снаружи и не пришли за ними.  
Шив же воспользовался заминкой, чтобы понаблюдать за Кеноби.  
Он разыграл собственную смерть, примерил личину своего предполагаемого убийцы и без раздумий нырнул в змеиное гнездо, чтобы пройти испытание на выживание от Дуку. И всё это ради того, чтобы защитить его, их обожаемого Канцлера.  
Воистину, ему никогда не надоест наблюдать за тем, как джедаи из кожи вон лезут в попытках спасти Республику, от которой осталось разве что название.  
Шив испытал... удивление, когда услышал о смерти Оби-Вана Кеноби от руки снайпера. Это казалось слишком прозаической, почти нелепой смертью для генерала и джедая уровня Кеноби. Но более всего его озадачило нечто другое, а именно собственная реакция на эту новость — возникшее у него чувство разочарования.  
Кеноби был бич для его планов. Предмет одержимости стольких его подчинённых, наставник, чьё влияние умиротворяло Энакина Скайуокера, раздражающе одарённый военный стратег.  
Палпатин пытался убить Оби-Вана Кеноби уже не первый год. Он думал, что непременно отпразднует день смерти Кеноби, как только он наступит, но вот он думал, что этот день наступил, джедай мёртв, но отчего-то не испытал того удовлетворения, которого ожидал.  
Разумеется, это не помешало ему воспользоваться случившимся к своей выгоде: завуалировано подтолкнуть Энакина пуститься в погоню за убийцей Кеноби и «призвать его к ответу» за смерть друга и наставника. И вся эта ситуация теперь, когда он знал, что Оби-Ван Кеноби изображал своего же убийцу, только добавила иронии, которую Палпатин всегда мог оценить.  
То, что его будущий ученик не сумел, как ожидалось, с лёгкостью одержать верх над обычным наёмником, даже с учётом того, что его силы подогревали ярость и отчаяние, очень разочаровывало. Теперь, когда выяснилось, что Энакин на самом деле не смог справиться с Кеноби, Сидиус всё ещё был недоволен, но промах стал всё же более простителен.  
Он слегка кашлянул, чтобы снова привлечь внимание Кеноби:  
— Признаюсь, меня поразило, что Энакин столь правдободобно изобразил горе и гнев. Несомненно, он талантлив во многих сферах, но я не подозревал, что подобная актёрская игра является одной из них.  
Вот! Кеноби выдала лишь лёгкая рябь сожаления в Силе, в чувствительности к которой у джедаев не было ни малейшей причины его подозревать.  
— Искуство притворства — не самая сильная сторона Энакина. Поэтому его не посвятили в эту операцию. Для того, чтобы обеспечить мне надёжное прикрытие, особенно с учётом того, что я должен был внедриться в окружение самого Графа Дуку. Энакин не знает правды; никто, кроме меня и некоторых членов Совета не знает, что я всё ещё жив.  
Идеально. Он ничем не выдал охватившего его восторга, ни выражением лица ни изменением своего присутствия в Силе, которое оставалось ровным и безмятежным.  
— Понимаю. — У него начала оформляться идея. Даже план, который точно решит все его проблемы разом.  
Генерал Кеноби только коротко кивнул в ответ, чуть обернувшись для того, чтобы краем глаза посмотреть на Канцлера.  
Если Оби-Ван Кеноби останется мёртв, он не сможет больше влиять на Энакина, сдерживая его гнев. Если он останется мёртв, то Палпатину больше не придётся выслушивать стенания Дуку по поводу того, что Кеноби всё ещё не на их стороне. Если этот джедай останется мёртв, то Гривус больше не будет один за другим слать рапорты, что Кеноби в очередной раз всё испортил. Если этот джедай-генерал останется мёртв, то не сможет больше выигрывать битвы, которые Палпатин начинал специально, чтобы Республика их проиграла.  
А вот если Оби-Ван Кеноби не будет мёртв _на самом деле_ , лишь скрыт, спрятан от посторонних глаз... то Шив сможет разобраться и понять, что в этом джедае такого, из-за чего у него столько проблем.   
Кеноби напрягся, чуть сузив глаза, но быстро расслабился:  
— К нам скоро присоединится Магистр Винду, он сопроводит вас под защиту вашей личной охраны.  
И действительно, спустя несколько минут в небольшое здание, служившее им укрытием, пока не были нейтрализованы настоящие наёмники и охотники за головами, тихо вошёл Мэйс Винду.  
Кеноби сделал шаг навстречу:  
— Всё чисто?  
Винду утвердительно кивнул, в знак приветствия положив руку ему на плечо:  
— Мы арестовали остальных наёмников, но Дуку снова удалось скрыться. Канцлер не пострадал?   
— Он жив и здоров, — ответил Кеноби, чьи плечи ощутимо расслабились. — Мы здесь закончили? — Он провёл рукой по лицу. — Миссия завершена?  
— Да, — Винду даже улыбнулся, ласково и мягко. — Хорошо, что ты снова с нами. Скайуокер и Тано будут рады узнать, что ты жив и здоров.   
Судя по промелькнувшему по лицу Кеноби выражению, он в этом сомневался, что было справедливо и демонстрировало удивительную глубину его понимания. Сидиус очень хорошо изучил Избранного и знал, что, по крайней мере, в самом начале Энакин почувствует себя только преданным, пусть даже он ошибочно посчитает истинным предателем не того человека.  
Увидеть такое развитие событий... было очень соблазнительно. Но у Сидиуса созрел гораздо более привлекательный план.  
Он снова прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание обоих джедаев:  
— На мой взгляд, нам лучше не раскрывать перед общественностью, что Генерал Кеноби остался жив, по крайней мере, пока.  
Винду нахмурился, а лицо Кеноби стало непроницаемой маской. — Заговор Дуку раскрыт, Кеноби больше не нужно выдавать себя за Хардина.  
Палпатин кивнул:  
— О, я полностью согласен. Личность наёмного убийцы больше не годится в качестве прикрытия. — И Шив был не в восторге от того, как инъекция по трансформации перекроила внешность Кеноби для этой миссии. Лицо самого Кеноби было гораздо более ему по вкусу. — Но вряд ли это первый и тем более последний заговор Дуку, чтобы убить меня. — Он неотрывно смотрел на Кеноби, который с внимательной настороженностью смотрел на него в ответ. — Но раз все уже верят в то, что Магистр Кеноби мёртв, то он бы _идеально_ подошёл для того, чтобы инкогнито войти в секретную команду моей личной охраны. — Шив Палпатин одарил джедаев своей лучшей улыбкой, тёплой, искренней, преисполненной надежды. — Разумеется, я бы не стал _приказывать_ вам подобное. Но на мой взгляд, предложение стоит того, чтобы его приняли к рассмотрению.  
То, как напряглась челюсть Мэйса Винду, пусть и едва заметно, означало, что он прекрасно понял, к чему клонит Палпатин.  
Сидиус скрыл улыбку, всё же победа всегда доставляла ему большое удовольствие.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Он стоял на террасе, устремив взгляд на Храм, который был его домом столько, сколько он себя помнил.  
Ещё никогда его залы не были закрыты для него так, как сейчас.  
Оби-Ван умер, по крайней мере, в глазах почти всех джедаев — и остальной Галактики. Пути домой не было, не для него, по крайней мере, пока.  
Наступит день, напомнил он себе. Наступит день, когда война закончится, Оби-Ван всё исправит и вернётся к привычной жизни.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Энакин страдал, он всё ещё горевал о смерти своего Учителя и злился не только из-за того, что Хардин одержал над ним верх, но ещё и потому, что ему не было позволено отомстить. В глазах Энакина, Хардин избежал правосудия и скрылся.  
Канцлер Палпатин пообещал ему сделать всё возможное, чтобы у него была возможность выследить убийцу Учителя.  
Что было очень подходящим поводом для того, чтобы Избранного не было на Корусанте, чтобы он был далеко от Учителя, за которого так хотел отомстить.  
Оби-Вану было строго приказано не раскрывать себя перед Энакином, но Сидиус решил подстраховаться и свести к минимуму шансы Скайуокера и Кеноби вмешаться в его планы.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Оби-Ван, вытянувшись по стойке смирно, стоял на посту у стены, а Палпатин как раз заканчивал очередную встречу с раздосадованными сенаторами. Джедай прикрыл глаза, положившись на другие чувства. Открывшись Силе, он следил за всем происходящим вокруг.  
Кеноби не ощущал явной и прямой опасности, лишь смутное чувство неясного беспокойства, которое стало неизменным его спутником в последнее время.  
Политическое собрание закончилась так же, — Оби-Ван уже это знал — как почти всегда заканчивались все прочие — без ощутимого результата, но в конце все его участники похлопали друг друга по спине за хорошо проделанную работу — и сенаторы прошествовали к выходу, совершенно не обращая на него внимания, как они это делали с клонами, которым большинство из них как раз его и считали благодаря позаимствованной форменной полной броне.  
Когда за последним сенатором закрылась дверь, Палпатин вздохнул и потёр лоб. — Когда-нибудь однажды... — произнёс он, устремив на Оби-Вана понимающий взгляд, словно бы прочитав его мысли о полезности сенаторов, — мы, возможно, сможем добиться чего-нибудь дельного на такой встрече.  
Оби-Ван сдержался и не хмыкнул, выражая своё недоверие:  
— Я поверю в это, когда увижу это собственными глазами, сэр.  
Палпатин состроил укоризненную гримасу. — Хватит уже этого несносного «сэр», Оби-Ван, не теперь, когда здесь только мы. — Как обычно, Оби-Ван отнёс это пожелание в категорию тех, что можно проигнорировать. Палпатин сделал приглашающий жест в одно из кресел напротив. — В следующие полчаса у меня не назначено никаких встреч, почему бы вам не присесть? Выпейте со мной чаю.  
Оби-Ван поджал губы, благодарный за шлем, который он всегда носил, если рядом был кто-то ещё кроме Канцлера Палпатина или Коммандера Фокса — только эти двое, кроме членов Совета джедаев знали, что он жив.  
— Всё в порядке, сэр. Мне бы не хотелось отвлекать вас.  
Хозяин кабинета лишь молча приподнял бровь и выжидающе посмотрел на предлагаемое кресло.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул, тихо, чтобы не уловил встроенный в шлем микрофон, и занял предложенное кресло. Иногда у него складывалось впечатление, что Канцлеру Палпатину доставляет слишком большое удовольствие приказывать ему, вынуждать уступать и подчиняться.  
Палпатин улыбнулся, блеснув глазами, и распорядился, чтобы дроиды подали чай:  
— Вы ведь не откажете мне в возможности ненадолго отвлечься от бессмысленных дебатов Сената, не правда ли?  
— Конечно, нет, Канцлер.  
Чайные паузы стали обыденностью за последний месяц с тех пор как Оби-Ван получил «назначение» стать личным засекреченным телохранителем Канцлера. По крайней мере, у Канцлера всегда был прекрасный чай, а Оби-Ван, привычный к дипломатическим разговорам легко мог поддержать светскую беседу о слухах в Сенате и прочих мелочах.  
Война, несмотря на то, что она маячила за каждым событием и новостью, была негласным табу во время их разговоррв.  
Датапад Канцлера просигналил, предупреждая об окончании перерыва. Оби-Ван надел шлем и поставил чайную чашку на сервировочный поднос, чтобы его унёс протокольный дроид Канцлера, а затем вернулся на свой привычный пост у стены кабинета.  
Палпатин вздохнул, коснулся пальцами лица, изнеможение проглянуло через его сдержанный и невозмутимый внешний вид, который он всегда сохранял — одного этого было достаточно, чтобы Оби-Ван почти посочувствовал ему, этот человек нёс на себе груз колоссальной ответственности и возложенных ожиданий — но почти сразу Палпатин взял себя в руки и выпрямился, готовый к следующему раунду с сенаторами.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Шив просматривал документы в датападе, приняв самый сосредоточенный вид, в то время как всё его внимание было сосредоточенно на «телохранителе». Джедай стоял у стены по стойке смирно, раскрыв все свом чувства Силе, струившейся вокруг него и растекавшейся по кабинету в бесконечном танце, позволяя ему ощутить приближение опасности, если таковая возникнет.  
Немомненно, постоянно быть на чеку тяжело и утомительно, но тем не менее, Оби-Ван хорошо справлялся. Хотя Шив подозревал, что какая-то часть Кеноби, пусть и крошечная, была бы очень не против, если бы Канцлера Палпатина убили.  
Он не нравился Оби-Вану Кеноби.  
О, разумеется тот ни словом ни делом ни разу даже не намекнул на это, и если бы Шив не был чувствителен к Силе, то вряд ли бы когда-нибудь смог это заподозрить.  
Но то, что Кеноби сейчас просто недолюбливал Канцлера, было явно лучше, чем явная неприязнь, которую он испытывал к нему в самом начале.  
Что ж, это был прогресс, хотя и не такой быстрый, как того хотел бы Шив, но всё же прогресс.  
Сначала Палпатини планировал, что Кеноби будет находиться при нём и сопровождать его только в рабочие часы Сената, но мало-помалу он расширил время и место его обязанностей телохранителя. Своё решение он объяснял тем, что покушения может произойти не только, пока он на службе.  
Но затем он обнаружил, что... заинтригован. Несложно было понять, почему столько его подчинённых оказались в сфере притяжения этого человека. Он был умён, ироничен, харизматичен и обаятелен, и в нём ощущалась пятнышко Тьмы, которой он доблестно не поддавался и не давал ей ни шанса укорениться и разрастись, сколь бы часто она его ни искушала.  
Плюс Оби-Вана совсем не портило то, что он весьма привлекательный мужчина. Разумеется, Сидиус не был склонен строить мнение о ком-либо, основываясь на их внешних данных, но Оби-Ваном он уже был очень увлечён, так что его физическая привлекательность в глазах ситха являла собой лишь приятный бонус.  
Именно поэтому Сидиус обеспечил Кеноби, своего нового телохранителя под прикрытием, такой занятостью в Сенате, что у того практически не было ни единого момента времени свободного от присутствия Шива Палпатина.  
А с учётом того, что практически всё население Галактики всё ещё считало Оби-Вана мёртвым, а он находился на особо секретном задании, то Шив Палпатин был единственный, кто мог быть его полноценным собеседником, и Оби-Ван неизбежно должен был к нему потеплеть.   
Долгое отсутствие может вызвать в сердце любовь, но время, проведённое рядом, неизбежно ведёт к близкому знакомству, а знакомство может пустить и более глубокие связи.  
Ещё это означало то, что в Силе Оби-Ван был постоянно окружён присутствием Дарта Сидиуса, и пусть Тёмная сторона была сокрыта настолько глубоко, что джедай не мог её почувствовать, она всё же просачивалась сквозь его ментальные щиты капля за каплей, словно яд. Со временем Оби-Ван либо поддастся ей или станет к ней нечувствительным, но и тот и другой исход Палпатин сможет обернуть к своей выгоде.  
Дарт Сидиус не собирался делиться властью, но он планировал в будущем достичь бессмертия и совсем не обязан был коротать вечность в одиночестве. Не теперь, когда он нашёл того, кто может составить ему достойную компанию и развлечь его долгое время.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Кеноби провёл рукой по подбородку, невольно поморщившись от того, насколько моложе он стал выглядеть. Оставаясь под прикрытием, он каждый раз гладко брился. Во-первых, так было удобнее носить шлем, а кроме того был меньше риск, что в нём _сразу_ узнают Оби-Вана Кеноби, погибшего джедая-генерала, если кто-то посторонний вдруг увидит его без шлема.  
— Оби-Ван, я тут подумал, что, возможно, мы сможем... — Палпатин не договорил и запнулся на полуслове, когда замер на пороге освежителя, вперив в Оби-Вана взгляд, который можно было назвать назвать только оценивающе-одобрительным.  
Кеноби чуть обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Канцлера, очень благодарный за то, что успел накинуть на себя тунику. Разумеется, он всё ещё был слишком раздет по сравнению со своим рабочим образом, но это было гораздо лучше, чем ничего.  
Хотя справедливости ради он должен был отметить, что это точно был уже не первый раз, когда Канцлер случайно увидел больше тела Оби-Вана, чем он хотел бы, чтобы Канцлер когда-либо увидел.  
Дело было не в том, что он стыдился своего тела, но было что-то слишком неловкое в том, что Верховный Канцлер Республики видел его настолько раздетым.  
Он был далеко не в восторге от того факта, что после последнего покушения на жизнь Канцлера, тот настоял на том, чтобы телохранитель находился с ним и в личных апартаментах. Ну, его напрягало не то, что Палпатина нужно было охранять в нерабочее время, а то, что Канцлер настоял на том, чтобы этим телохранителем был именно Оби-Ван.  
Кеноби старательно напомнил себе, что Коммандер Фокс выглядел очень благодарным за то, что он смог взять эту задачу на себя, и тем самым немного облегчил жизнь клонам из Гвардии Корусанта. У них и без того было полно работы в целом здании полном сенаторов.  
— Вы подумали? — напомнил Оби-Ван Палпатину, когда пауза слишком затянулась.  
Канцлер мотнул головой, подняв глаза к лицу Оби-Вана и оторвав взгляд от дорожек воды, стекающих у него по шее после умывания.  
Кеноби очень-очень старался, чтобы влечение, которое к нему испытывал Канцлер, не влияло на его работу. Во-первых, Шив Палпатин не привлекал его в этом смысле, а если бы он даже и был заинтересован, то Канцлер вряд ли был подходящей кандидатурой для одноразового постельного романа.  
— Я подумал, что сегодняшний вечер мне бы хотелось посвятить опере. — Он окинул Оби-Вана неторопливым, очень внимательным взглядом. — Я поручу, чтобы вам доставили подходящую этому случаю одежду.  
Оби-Ван в ответ приподнял бровь:  
— У меня уже есть форма.  
Палпатин ответил крайне невпечатлённым взглядом:  
— Я отказываюсь показываться в оперном зале под столь явной охраной. На подобных мероприятиях для телохранителей обычное дело выдавать себя за обычных гостей   
— Предполагается, что я мёртв, — возразил Кеноби.  
— Поверьте мне. После того, как с вами поработает мой портной, никто не узнает в вас Магистра-джедая Кеноби. И это не просьба и не предложение, Оби-Ван.  
Оби-Ван с гримасой ответил:  
— Да, сэр.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
В лёгком ужасе он уставился на себя в зеркале.  
С максимально приближенным к естественному макияжем, в этом наряде и после того, как один из слуг Палпатина уложил ему волосы, он убедился в правдивости слов Канцлера.  
Оби-Ван сам себя бы не узнал.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Опера, как решил для себя Шив, имела смешанный успех.  
Первый раз он поставил Оби-Вана в такое двусмысленное положение, нечто среднее между телохранителем Канцлера и спутником Шива, и Оби-Ван явно чувствовал себя неловко в этом качестве, особенно когда Шив сделал всё возможное, чтобы сделать границы как можно более размытыми.  
С другой стороны, опера явно пришлась Оби-Вану по душе.  
И пусть он ни на минуту не ослабил бдительности и всё это время был на чеку, было заметно, что он с удовольствием внимает происходящему на сцене.  
Шив сделал себе мысленную пометку добавить оперу в список запланированных мероприятий.  
Но он решил, что в следующий раз у него возникнет непреодолимое желание в свой редкий выходной посетить музей. Там было гораздо проще и естественнее поддерживать разговор, а исходя из того, что ему говорил о своём Учителе Энакин, музей тоже придётся Оби-Вану по душе.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Оби-Ван уже сам шагнул к своему привычному креслу, когда Палпатин жестом пригласил его сесть.  
— Что скажете насчёт быстрой партии в шахматы, пока мы пьём чай? — предложил Палпатин.  
— Если вам угодно, сэр.  
Палпатин бросил на него острый взгляд:  
— Я ведь уже говорил, называйте меня Шив, Оби-Ван.  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся и сказал чуть шутливо:  
— Как скажете, сэр.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Шив обыграл Оби-Вана в первый день.  
И во второй.  
А на третий день Оби-Ван разбил его наголову, проанализировав его стратегию и тактику игры.  
Шив и предположить не мог, что его будущий консорт сможет увлечь его ещё больше, но он смог.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Оби-Вана и раньше бывал на миссиях под прикрытием, и некоторые из них были довольно продолжительны. Но ему всегда была ближе роль дипломата, а не тени.  
Он делал свою работу, обеспечивал безопасность Канцлера — на жизнь этого человека действительно покушались пугающе часто, и Кеноби был вынужден признать, что необходимость в личном телохранителе-джедае была скорее обоснована, чем нет — но он отдавал себе отчёт, что эта роль постепенно изматывает его.  
Он устал и остро ощущал своё одиночество, оторванность от своих братьев и сестёр. Разумеется, он время от времени встречался с Советниками-джедаями то тут то там, но ему редко удавалось поговорить с ними, они успевали разве что коротко, тепло и по-дружески соприкоснуться друг с другом в Силе, прежде чем война вынуждала других мчаться по срочным делам, а он оставался на месте — практически бесполезный аксессуар в кабинете Верховного Канцлера.  
К удивлению Оби-Вана, Палпатин делал всё возможное, чтобы помочь ему, хотя джедай и не просил его об этом. Он привлекал Оби-Вана к разработке военной стратегии, сделав его кем-то вроде неофициального консультанта. Он вносил изменения в планы досуга, чтобы они были близки и интересам Оби-Вана, и он мог ненадолго отвлечься. Сначала Кеноби полагал, что таким образом Канцлер просто развлекает себя, но после того, как они сходили на алдераанскую оперу, исполненную в любимом стиле Оби-Вана, во второй раз, он понял, что, возможно, опера была выбрана и ради него тоже, а не только для досуга самого Канцлера.  
Шли месяцы, и Оби-Ван заметил, что профессиональные стены, которые он возвёл вокруг себя, начали медленно, ряд за рядом, разрушаться. День за днём его единственной постоянной полноценной компанией оставался Шив Палпатин, который был — как бы ни больно было это признавать — далеко не худшим выбор.  
У него было суховатое чувство юмора, острый ум и тот уровень искусной изворотливости, которая волей или неволей, но впечатляла, а ещё страсть и компетентность, которые внушали уважение даже восхищение, не смотря на то, что последние два качества были сосредоточены на политике.  
Эта ситуация была далеко от идеала. И с гораздо большей охотой Оби-Ван вернулся бы к джедаям, был на фронте со своим 212-ым батальоном, защищал своих солдат и помогал своим собратьям, но даже от этого становилось легче.  
А затем Канцлер помог ему и в этом, предоставив Оби-Вану детальные отчёты и рапорты о миссиях 212-го — из того разряда, допуск к которым у Оби-Вана в его нынешней должности, точно был не положен — и более того, он внёс изменения в запланированные назначения, так что все клоны из 212-го наконец получили увольнительную. В первый раз с начала войны.  
Именно этот подарок, а это был именно подарок, склонил Оби-Вана к тому, чтобы он начал обращаться к Канцлеру по имени, как он постоянно его об этом просил.  
То был поступок не Канцлера для своего телохранителя, а друга для друга.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Оби-Ван всё больше поддавался, изначальная неприязнь к Шиву Палпатину сменилась сначала на нейтралитет, а затем поползла вверх по шкале дружелюбия.  
Палпатин тепло улыбнулся своему собеседнику и пригласил его пропустить по стаканчику перед сном. Как и ожидалось, Оби-Ван отказался выпить — не хотел, чтобы его чувства были скомпрометированы — но всё же согласился составить ему компанию.  
Медленно, но верно они двигались в нужном направлении. Уже скоро вынужденная изоляция и одиночество, которое Оби-Вану скрашивал только Шив Палпатин, подтолкнут его куда следует. Не во Тьму, — Сидиус уже смирился с тем фактом, что этот путь будет гораздо, гораздо дольше и потребует более изощрённого искушения — но к нему, к Сидиусу-Палпатину.  
Потягивая напиток, он позволил рукам некоторую вольность, опустив одну из них на плечо Оби-Вана в дружеском жесте, а затем эта же рука скользнула вниз по спине в пока ещё дружеском, но уже гораздо более интимном жесте. Оби-Ван не оттолкнул его, он лишь чуть напрягся от неожиданности и неловкости.  
Да, решил для себя Шив. Так скоро и произойдёт.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Он сам точно не знал, как это произошло. И вот почему. Шив пригласил его в качестве своего «плюс один» на приём в Сенате, формально в качестве телохранителя, но такое количество солдат-клонов на один квадратный метр предполагало, что у Оби-Вана будет очень мало работы, и вся ситуация гораздо больше походила на свидание.  
212-ый батальон тоже был там для усиления Гвардии Корусанта, и в первый раз с тех пор, как он разыграл свою смерть и стал Хардином, Оби-Ван увидел своих людей вблизи, убедился своими глазами, что они живы и в безопасности.  
Это был акт доброты, подарок, которого он совсем не ожидал, но нельзя было отрицать, насколько благодарен был за это Оби-Ван.  
Когда они вернулись с приёма в апартаменты Палпатина, то Оби-Ван и сам не мог с уверенностью сказать, кто был инициатором, он ли поцеловал Шива первым или это Шив поцеловал его сначала, но в итоге он оказался прижатым спиной к стене, а руки Шива шарили по обнажённой коже у него под одеждой.  
Страсть и компетентность, как познал на своём опыте Оби-Ван, Шив Палпатин проявлял не только в политике.  
Но встретить утро в постели Шива было явной ошибкой, превышение полномочий с обеих сторон.  
Больше такое не повторится, Оби-Ван сделает для этого всё возможное.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Сидиус держал глаза закрытыми, притворяясь, что дремлет. Он ощущал, как Оби-Ван бичует себя и обещает себе, что больше такого не повторится.  
Он даст ему несколько дней позаблуждаться на этот счёт, но он предполагал, что следующий равноценный дар или два вернут Оби-Вана к нему в постель, и к тому времени будет слишком поздно идти на попятную.  
Оби-Ван был далеко не влюблён в него, по крайней мере, пока, но они неизбежно придут к этому. Оби-Ван всё ещё держался за мечту, что однажды наступит день, когда его жизнь больше не будет вращаться вокруг Шива Палпатина.  
В планах Сидиус же этого дня не было никогда.  
Со своей стороны, он сделает всё, чтобы у Оби-Вана был только Шив, а рядом только те люди и вещи, которые он позволит.


End file.
